


The Dragon and the Dwarf

by JesBelle



Series: Ciele's Fables [1]
Category: Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games)
Genre: Fables - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesBelle/pseuds/JesBelle
Summary: A chance meeting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, an Elementalist wrote a book of fables in the hopes of making people think. These are short... so short.

Once, a dwarf was traveling through the mountains of Nighon, when he was stopped by a red Dragon. 

"Humans killed my mother," said the Dragon. "I will take my revenge on you."

"I'm not a human," said the Dwarf. "I'm a Dwarf."

"A biped is a biped is a biped," said the Dragon, biting off the Dwarf's head. "Besides, you all taste the same to me."


End file.
